1. Field of Invention
Present embodiments relate generally to reconstructing and graphically displaying a 3-dimensional space, and more specifically, to reconstructing and graphically displaying the 3-dimensional space based on vertices defined within the 3-dimensional space.
2. Background
Generally, 3-dimensional reconstruction has been a computation-intensive task, especially in a real-time context. Methods for 3-dimensional reconstruction include triangulation, stereo vision, and time of flight systems to extract the 3-dimensional features of objects within a target space in real-time. Computational methods may have considerable potential for growth as compared to sensor-based methods, but require complex searching or matching that consumes a tremendous amount of time and computational resources. For example, both the time of flight method and the video-based stereo vision capture only a single angle. Time of flight is limited in resolution by the sensor used. Though video-based stereo vision can operate outdoors, stereo vision relies on computation-intensive searching to generate outputs. Therefore, disadvantages associated with methods described above may include errors and inefficiencies caused by either too much or too little information.
Three-dimensional space reconstruction based on outputs from cameras is becoming increasingly valuable for entertainment, security, medicine, movie production, and the like. Due to the fact that most live 3-dimensional scanners have limited range, resolution, and outdoors capabilities, computer vision researchers have sought algorithmic solutions. Algorithmic photo-based methods to derive 3-dimensional geometry in real time have drawbacks due to the similarity between textures in input to the algorithms as well as the overabundance of data to be processed. Most algorithmic methods perform approximations or tricks to avoid processing all of the data required in order to increase speed of execution. As such, data that would be necessary for an ideal solution may be disregarded, yet on the other hand, ideal photo-realistic solutions typically require processing of a tremendous amount of data to execute well enough quality.
Therefore, cost-effective systems and methods to build a 3-dimensional model of a target space and to reconstruct the 3-dimensional model at devices of end-users are desired.